We'll Call it Y for Y Do We Care?
by Marishu Tajamoto
Summary: This is a story only for people who are able to laugh. It is a halarious story and completely random, for all you cats out there who need a good laugh.
1. The Randomest Thing

**I do not own Warriors. I don't really own this story. My friend Kaija wrote this. I have her permission to write this. You rock, Kaija!!!**

_This story is about laughing and having a good time. Crowfeather and Leafpool are on either ends of a grassy clearing. The story actually starts here._

Crowfeather yowls, "Leafpool! Leafpool!" at the same time Leafpool yowls, "Crowfeather! Crowfeather!"

They both crash into each other while running at top speed.

"Yeow! My ear! You sat on it! YEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered Crowfeather.

"Well, sorry, dude, I couldn't really help it, you know. And by the way, my paw hurts where you sat on _it_, and I'm not being a big, fat, cry baby about it!" Leafpool said in one breath.

Crowfeather says, "Okay, okay, chill!! Now, when are you having my kits?"

Leafpool mews exasperatedly, "Hey! we weren't finished talking about my paw and your ear, and in StarClan's name, who was talking about kits?!"

"Me," said Crowfeather sheepishly.

Leafpool sighed. "Crowfeather, we haven't even mated yet. And besides, I'm a medicine cat, remember?"

Awkward silence.

Crowfeather clears his throat, and says slowly, as if choosing his words carefully, "Right. I was going to tell you: I talked to Cinderpelt yesterday about your resigning..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Leafpool yowled. "Oh, yeah, and by the way, when are you having my kits?... Wait a second… See you later! I've got to get some herbs! I think I'm going insane!

"Leafpool, wait! We haven't broken up yet!!!" Crowfeather yowled after her disappearing form.



Back at the ThunderClan camp:

"Cinderpelt! Crowfeather's having kits in two moons! See you in a bit. I'm going to the river because I got my paw eared off today! No, that's not it. Yes. Crowfeather's having kits, Brackenfur's I believe. I got a river on my paw, and I got my ear clawed off! That's not right," said a very confused Leafpool.

"GIVE ME SOME HERBS! I'VE GONE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yowled.


	2. The Fall of the Fuzz

Disclaimer: Okay, this one is my own. The only things I don't own are the actual cats. I want to give a special thanks to Leafpool's Loyalty and Tomoyo Kinomoto for being loyal cats/people and always reviewing my stories. And Seuch is an inside joke with my class. (He actually isn't a cat, but…)

Rainwhisker bursts out of the warrior's den and yowls. All of the cats gather around.

"What is it?" they all ask. "What happened?"

Rainwhisker says breathlessly, "ShadowClan just ate Brackenfur and are going to steal all of the medicine cat herbs!"

At this Cinderpelt yowls in horror, "Oh no! Someone save the herbs!"

Crowfeather jumps out of nowhere with a blue and yellow stripped cape on and yowls, "Have no fear! Crowfeather the Great is here!"

Every single cat (and couple) stares at him.

He clears his throat. "Ummm, I'll be on my way… Bye!" He leaps into the air while shouting, "To infinity, and BEYOND!!!!!!!!!" Unfortunately, he didn't get very far because his cape gets caught on a tree branch.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" he screams.

The paws giggled until they turned purple while the ground laughed so hard, it started to cry.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brackenfur. "My paws are purple! No fair!!"

Every cat stares at him. "How are you alive?! We thought that ShadowClan ate you!! Why didn't you just stay dead?!" they chorused.

Awkward silence.

"Ummm, I… ummm…Well, to tell you the truth, I… ummm…" he stammered. "I… well," he sighs, and a wicked smile comes onto his face. "My name is actually Rainbow Horsey Rainbowhorsey from FuzzyWuzzyClan, and I have come to fuzz-ify you!!"

The gathered cats all gasp, and Birchpaw yowled, "AAAAAAH! He's too fuzzy to even look at! My eyes, my eyes!"

The cats shrieked, too. Some cats said things like, "The Fuzziness within him is growing!" and, "We must call for… SEUCH!!!"

At this, all of the cats started to yowl, "Se-uch! Se-uch!"

Out of the bushes leaps a brown cat with a green fleece on. He has SEUCHINATOR printed on his back in big, black letters.

Seeing their hero, the cats yowl, "Seuch! The Fuzzy Master has come! Save us!"

Now, I must tell you something; in all of the Warriors books, Erin Hunter(s) mentions something called "StarClan". Now, my friends and fellow cats, this I am afraid to tell you, is not true. Seuch is what they call "StarClan", so whenever you hear a cat say, "StarClan, help me!" or something like that, please remember that they are not calling upon their "ancestors"; they are calling out to Seuch. Thank you for letting me tell you the truth about the very complicated story of how one cat is equal to a so called… what do they call StarClan?

Anyway, back to the plot;

Several minutes later, Captain Underpants flew out of Mr. Krupp's… Whoops! Wrong story! Sorry about that!

Seuch looked a bit frightened, I have to admit. But he straightened his posture and charged at Brackenfur. The Fuzzy Master hissed and counter attacked. He was two inches away, and the Fuzzy One was in his stance, summoning the power to fuzz Seuch.

Just in time, Seuch leapt aside. The jet of soft, plushy fuzz whizzed past the brown cat, missing him by inches.

With his seuch colored eyes flashing, the Seuchinator threw a seuchball at the Master. Brackenfur screamed as he disappeared. "I'll get you," he shouted, "and your little dog, too!"

Seuch laughed triumphantly. Every single she-cat leapt on him. Sandstorm, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, and Ferncloud all sat on one side of the clearing while the remaining three or so she-cats smothered Seuch in licks.

"Choking… no breathing…" gasped Seuch. Suddenly, a cloud covered the moon. "Hey, that's no fair! It's not even night yet! I still have hours to eatcheesepuffswhilewatchingtelevision!" wailed Cinderpaw into Crowfeather's ear. (He had managed to get down from the tree with the help of Midnight who had developed a fondness for C.W.H.M.T.E.T.L.B. (Cats Who Have Managed To Escape The Loony Bin))

"Cinderpaw," said Leafpool calmly. "When were you released from the Insanity Ward?"

Crowfeather yowled, "Hey, Don't give _her_ the credit! I was the one who did. And for your information, I wasn't released. My hot chick helped me run away."

From under a bush runs a tiny chick that's fur is blazing with fire. (Quite literally.)

"Chicky!" cried Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather!" cried Chicky. "I just escaped from a burning house. AAAAAAAAH!!!!! My fur is on fire! Help! Help!"

"Your fur's always on fire."

"Oh."


	3. Flaming Chicks, badgers, and asteriods

Hello, this is Cloverleaf on the new chapter of 'We'll call it 'y' for 'y do we care?''! I'm here with good news: I don't own Warriors! Actually it's bad news because I really want to, but hey! What can you do?

**I hope you enjoy the story! R&R!**

The chick started running around in circles around Ferncloud. Ferncloud (who is extremely flammable (notice the 'fern' part of her name)), cried, "Dustpelt, help!"

Dustpelt cocked his head. "Wha?" he said, nonplused.

"Help!" Ferncloud cried again, as the chick began to make a circle of fire around her.

Suddenly, out of the nursery burst two small forms; it was Icekit and Foxkit.

"We'll save you, Mama!" they shouted in unison.

ANNOUNCMENT

The next scene is a hilarious scene. If you have hilarious-scene-phobia or if you are over the age of 1,000, please stop reading now.

Thank you.

As the two kits raced toward the ring of fire, Icekit started to melt and Foxkit fainted. The chick stopped circling and ran at Foxkit, shouting, "Dinner!" at the same time Brambleclaw ran at the chick, shouting, "Dinner!" at the same time a Twoleg ran at Brambleclaw, shouting, "Dinner!" at the same time a shark swam at the Twoleg, shouting, "Dinner!"

"Hey!" complained the Twoleg. "I'm at the top of the food chain! You can't eat me!"

The shark grinned. "Not anymore!" he said, white teeth flashing.

"But there's not water here to swim in. How are you going to get me now?" taunted the Twoleg.

"I'm magical," explained the shark. "I don't need water to swim."

The Twoleg screamed and ran away as fast as possible, the shark hard on her tail.

"What was all of that about?" A badger walked into the clearing. The cats scattered, screeching and diving for cover.

"Hey! It's me! Midnight's daughter!" The cats froze. I sort of have to admit, it was a pretty funny sight. They were all on top of each other. "I'm Noon," the badger explained. "Midnight's only kit."

The cats walked up to Noon and sniffed her. They gave her the same interest that a young kid would a new playground.

Suddenly, an asteroid fell out of the sky and crushed Noon quite flat. "Yay!" cried the surrounding cats. "The wicked witch is dead!" That was strange, because Noon was neither a witch nor wicked.

The revived Foxkit walked up to the asteroid and asked, "Um, Mr. Asteroid, sir, wound you mind if I rode you?"

The asteroid thought for a moment and then said, "How are you going to breath?"

"Like this!" said Foxkit, pulling out a full set of space equipment. Dustpelt stared at his son.

"Where did you get that?!" Dustpelt asked, mesmerized.

Foxkit shrugged. "Wal-Mart, I guess. I got a 100 percent off certificate in the mail."

"Oh." Dustpelt sighed disappointedly. Foxkit shrugged, threw a raspberry at Brambleclaw, and put on his gear. Then with a might leap he landed on the asteroid… and fell off. The asteroid flew away, thinking Foxkit was still on his back.

Foxkit leapt up, punched his accelerator, and zoomed after the asteroid.

Brambleclaw turned to Squirrelflight and asked, "What was that about?" Squirrelflight turned white and slashed him in the face. She slithered to the floor and disappeared.

"Is that a prophecy to look out for Cloudtail or else he'll kill me?" wondered Brambleclaw.

REVIEW!!! I SAY IT EVERY TIME, BUT NO ONE DOES IT! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Maybe this time some one will listen. **Look, I even put it in bold. Now will you review?**_** See, it's in italic too. Please review! I'm begging you! **__**Look, look, it's underlined! AND UPPER CASE! NOW WILL YOU REVIEW?**_


	4. Cliffs gotta love 'em!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

_**YOO HOO!! OVER HERE!!**_** Okay, now I've got your attention… I've had a request to pull this story down. I am not inclosing a name, but… yeah. Please tell me if you agree. Well then… On with the story!!!**

* * *

Cloudtail hares over to Brambleclaw and shrieks in his ear, "OMG BRAMBLECLAW, I just remembered that I got a prophecy last night. I'm supposed to kill you. Hope you don't mind!"

"Um, actually…" Brambleclaw muttered, but Cloudtail suddenly leapt on him and slit his throat.

All the cats screamed. It was hard to tell what they were saying. It sounded like, "Luz for ang remobn bur nawit!!!"

They were actually saying, "Let's form an angry mob and BURN THE WITCH!!!!!" By the time Cloudtail had figured this out, he was on his way to Seuch.

Firestar emerged from his den. He saw Brambleclaw dead, had a heart attack, and lost a life. Leafpool and Jayfeather revived him in a few seconds. Firestar sat up shakily and looked around. He saw lots of cats with pitchforks and torches. He then saw the also dead Cloudtail. He had a stroke and lost another life. **(AN: He has one more life left.)**

After slowly returning, he yowled, "OMGWTFHAVEYOUSTUPIDWARRIORSDONETOMYDEPUTYANDBESTTRACKERSLASHNEPHEW?!?!" He then dragged himself his den and emerged seconds later with a packet labeled,

INSTANT CLIFFS (Just add water)

Purr-fect for dramatic Romeo and Juliet scenes.

Firestar then marked his territory on the packet, and in a flash, a cliff stood in the middle of the camp.

"See what you have done to me?" he cried. "I must now change my name to Romeo!" He preceded the climb to the top of the cliff with much difficulty, for he was draped in a Romeo-cape. When he reached the top, he jumped off.

In the middle of his fall, Firestar remembered that he had yet to appoint a new leader. "Thornclaw!" he called. "Since no one pays attention to you, you are now the leader of ThunderClan!"

Thornclaw shouted, "Um, thanks, I guess…" Firestar screwed up his eyes, waiting for the impact.

…

…

…

Firestar's phone rang. He pulled it out, forgetting that he was falling, and smashed into the ground.

There was silence in the clearing. No cat talked or moved. They didn't dare breathe. They didn't even let their hearts beat because it made too much noise. Finally, someone spoke;

"So, er… What are we going to do with this big cliff in the center of our camp?"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry that was so short. I'll make the next one longer…**


End file.
